


If That's Your News

by flybluejay



Category: Maid in Manhattan (2002)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flybluejay/pseuds/flybluejay
Summary: Chris sees Marisa walk into the gala for the first time, and he can't help but admire her.
Relationships: Christopher Marshall/Marisa Ventura
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	If That's Your News

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is short, but the scene is maybe the best in the movie and packed with great eye contact :)
> 
> I wanted this movie to be better than it is. JLo is so beautiful, and I thought Ralph Fiennes honestly did a great job with what he had ... but there was still less sparkle than there could have been. I digress!
> 
> The scene is taken from [this clip](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C9xIVgSXr_k). The song is ["Fall Again"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=isJ86DZWwVY) by Glenn Lewis, and I could listen to it on repeat for HOURS.

He shook his head and a sigh of disbelief escaped his mouth. “You’re beautiful.” He couldn’t contain his joy. His jaw twitched, barely holding himself back from grinning like a fool.

She felt his eyes running over her neck, torso, and hips, and felt herself loosen under his gaze. Eyes bright, she took a quick breath and answered, “So are you.” She had never called a man beautiful before, but his blue eyes were so bewitching there was no other word for it.

Sensing rather than seeing her anxiety, he added, with all the sincerity he could muster, “Thank you ... for being here.” His eyes brushed to the neckline of her dress, making her blush. _You came, which tells me you do care about me,_ he thought. All he had wanted to do was see her again. Hadn’t he made it clear to Jerry that he was attending tonight for that very reason? Nothing else had any draw to him since their first encounter in her suite. He had been trying to see her ever since, save their brief meeting in the middle of the sidewalk. He remembered her beautiful brown eyes, shining firmly into his. He admired her all the more for her boldness.

His gratitude caught her off-guard. She knew he meant every word. “Well, I only came to tell you that - “ she faltered. Gathering courage, she rushed, “That this … you and me … can’t go anywhere beyond this evening. It just can’t.” She stared into his eyes, hoping to see some kind of dejection or disappointment. Her heart was on the edge, hoping beyond hope to hear what he would say. 

As soon as the words left her mouth, he knew he could accept none of what she had just said. Before she finished the sentence he already knew he wasn’t going to be able to get her out of his head. He took a chance and let his eyes sweep over her dress again. She was draped in pink, her bare neckline and perfect face breathless and open before him. With that dress and those eyes, she was asking to be taken, and he couldn’t refuse her, couldn’t let her go. 

As she stared into his eyes, she saw a playful glint, and in that moment she knew there was no running from him.

“Well, then.” _Dear heart, if that’s your news ..._ “You should have worn a different dress,” he shrugged. He gave her a small, winning grin, and without thinking she smiled back, charmed by his honesty. Something within her breathed a deep sigh of relief, a breath she didn’t know she was holding. The first steps gave her goosebumps as he took her hand and led her to the dance floor.


End file.
